


tie me down

by baiboop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, dead? marinette, it won’t get bad until chapter 6 ish so don’t worry about the first couple they’re safe, parental abuse or slight gore, probably don’t read then, this is gonna get worse as you read it so if you’re not okay with non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiboop/pseuds/baiboop
Summary: basically marinette is dead(?) chat needs a new ladybug youre the new ladybug but it’s really angsty and traumatic:Pyoure name is avelaine (because i hate using y/n) but that is meant to be thought of as you while you’re reading :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. goodmorning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this quite a while ago so this is a draft! i’m posting this just place hold until i can update it but i hope you enjoy it anyway :)

the sound of my alarm chiming wakes me up.

i lift a heavy hand and smack my phone screen till it’s silent. “my god, is it necessary to wake up this early?” i think to myself while stretching my body in a violent manner. 

i yawn and sit up, attempting to rub the bags away from my tired eyes. 

it’s the first day. new year, same school, same people, same routine, same everything. i fight away the urge to lay back down, and reluctantly walk to the bathroom. splashing water on my face and slapping my cheeks. i bare a fake smile and say “get excited, you can do this. only 7 hours, only 7 hours, only-“ i trail off as my phone screen lights up with a notification from one of my classmates messages, ‘adrien agreste will be attending françoise dupont! again’

“huh okay cool.” i think aloud. 

two things are bothering you though, why does anyone care enough about a transfer student to post about it, and why does his name sound so damn familiar? 

i unlock my phone and open google, -it’s not creepy- to see what i can find out about him and to see if there’s a reason his name sounds so familiar..my fingers slide around the keys hitting the letters ‘a’ ‘d’ ‘r’ before i can even hit the ‘i’ google auto fills in the rest of his name. “OH! i know him!” i say pretty loudly, “he’s definitely not a transfer student i’m almost positive he attended our school last year, although he was absent a lot, and i never really got a chance to even catch a glimpse of him. he was always surrounded by people, i guess that’s the curse of fame and popularity.” i think to myself with an audible sigh.

i look back at my phone for a second to check the time..

6:37am

shit! i gotta get dressed like now! 

i scramble to pick something out and hurry down the stairs. “no ones up” you think as you scan the kitchen and living room. welp no breakfast for me! 

...

i click on my phone, but make sure to keep it tucked in my bag 

8:46am

“it feels like i’ve spent an eternity at this school..” i think while i lay my face in my hands. 

i’ve been in home room for 46 minutes and ms. martín hasn’t even passed out schedules. how does someone even lecture for forty minutes? my head slips from my hands and onto my desk. 

finally after what seems like 12 hours a white piece of paper is set on my desk, startling me out of my resting state. 

chemistrymr. dumont 

algebra II mrs. perez

literature mrs. roux

government ms. martin

not bad! i’m good at algebra, chem is easy, literature is fine as long as we don’t have to write too many essays, but government history has me a little worried.. 

whatever the opposite of a history buff is, that’s what i am. i do fine with a formula on a page but when it comes down to remembering names and who did what, it’s like my brain try’s to forget.. 

*ding ding ding*

i hear the school bell chiming, signaling for us students to move onto our next class. 

i scoop my stuff into my bag and throw it over my shoulder. 

i walk into the hall, over crowded as usual, i bump shoulders with a couple people but it’s a relatively uneventful walk. i see max and kim chatting about something i can’t quite make out. chloes at her locker putting lipstick on while she looks into one of those little magnetic locker mirrors. -honestly i thought we stopped using those in middle school- alya is on the phone with someone, she looks excited so it’s probably something about super heroes. 

i continue walking the way to mr. dumont’s classroom, turning my head to look at different people every so often when i bump into the back of some giddy freshman girl. there’s a little group gathered in front of me consisting of mainly girls, there’s one boy wearing adrien agreste’s outfit... but it’s clearly not him, weird.. but okay. 

once i pass by i see in the center of the commotion; beautiful sun blonde hair. i know it’s adrien even though i can’t see the rest of him. “yeah typical, now i remember why i can barely remember him” i half say half think. 

i walk into the chemistry classroom and pick a seat towards the middle and throw down my belongings. i wait to see if i can spot a familiar face, even though i don’t have many close friends in this school. 

of course i’m aquatinted with almost everyone in my grade, it’s not that i can’t make friends it’s more i don’t have a lot of free time and i don’t really like getting close with people who go to the the same school as me, i prefer out of school friends. 

i am, however, pretty good friends with luka, his sister juleka, rose, and maybe even chloe. i wouldn’t call us friends but she’s been nice to me ever since i complimented her work as queen bee(even if it was meant as sarcasm i don’t think she picked up on that). 

lucky for me luka walks in at the last minute and grabs the seat next to me.

*ding ding*

“and class has begun!” i whisper to luka. he smiles in return, i can tell he’s not really feeling conversational at the moment. 

mr. dumont starts attendance..

“nino?”

“yup, here!” 

“mylene?” 

“present”

“luka?”

“here”

“avelaine? ...avelaine?” 

luka bumps my elbow and i look up, “oh uh, yes i’m here.” i stammer out. the teacher continues his attendance and this is how the rest of my day went up until 4th period, government history.

i look into the bathroom mirror at my hair, it’s frizzier than it was at the beginning of the day. “this is the last hour.” i reassure myself sighing withrelief. i flatten out my hair and unwrinkle my shirt, turning to where the exit is, i open the door and walk to my last class of the day.

i entered the open door of my government class, inside the classroom was extremely tidy, and decorated nicely with posters on the walls, i decide this is a teacher i’ll need help from and take a seat in the front. 

as i pull the notebooks and pencils from my bag i feel someone sit down next to me assuming it’s luka i look up and start to talk “hey lu-“ but staring back down at me is alya. i look back to my things feeling slightly awkward. we share an awkward laugh and say “hi i’m avelaine, i’m not sure if we’ve ever spoken before.”alya gives me a warm smile and replies “hey girl! i’m alya, i’m sure you know me or at least know my blog! i run the lady blog!” i chuckle and let her know i keep pretty close tabs on the ladyblog. 

we continue making small talk throughout most of the class, half way through class the door opens and a boy walks in. he walks to mrs. martins desk, he puts a yellow slip of paper -which i assume was a note from the office to excuse the tardy- on her desk and apologizes for disturbing class. 

my eyes follow him all the way to his seat, that’s him thats adrien agreste, live and in person. he was definitely a sight for sore eyes, but the crowds he caused were definitely more fame based. his eyes caught mine for a moment and i looked back to alya to continue our conversation..

“girl please don’t fall for him just because he has that pretty face.” she says while rolling her eyes, 

my face takes a look of shock and i say “oh my gosh no! i was just wondering what he looked like in person, i haven’t really gotten to see him.” 

she looks at me with a soft gaze and quietly says “i used to know a girl who was head over heels for him, it didn’t go anywhere no matter how hard she tried,” she giggles in between thoughts “it might have been her nervous approaches though.” i smile back at her knowing she’s talking about marinette, but i don’t feel it’s appropriate to bring that up right now so i change the subject,

the rest of that class flys by, we chat about superhero’s, nino, hawkmoth, and the ladyblog. we exchange numbers and part ways at the end of class. 

i walk myself back home scrolling through instagram, wishing for anything interesting to show up in my feed or pop out right in front of me. after such a long day i need something to entertain me~

well, careful what you wish for i suppose..

my phone screen suddenly lights up red a blares an ugly alarm noise 

‘akuma alert’ 

akuma of course. 

it’s not like i’m not used to this by now, but sometimes it really messes with my day. and it can get super annoying and repetitive. i think while angrily texting my mom that i’ll most likely be home late. 

i can see the victim from here, they’re huge but i can’t quite make it out, it looks like.. a baby? weird! that’s so weird! 

hawkmoth’s ideas haven’t been getting better lately. 

“why can’t hawkmoth take a day off? he’s a person he should have better things to do?” i say aloud in a defeated tone. 

a flash of black and bright blonde hair passes me as chat noir is smacked into a wall.

with a cough he chokes out “yeah you’re telling me.” 

startled by his sudden appearance i gasp, i don’t have to respond as he’s already up in the air again. 

i see a woman in the ladybug costume standing near by by not doing anything but watching. 

i feel bad for chat. ever since the original ladybugs disappearance he’s been working so hard all on his own.

in the beginning he fought alone with no ladybug stand in, but i the damage the akumatized victims were causing was too much to go unfixed. the city knew it, and i think he knew it too. 

a couple months of him fighting alone and the city trying their best to clean up after him passed..

that’s when ladybug reappeared, not our ladybug; no black hair, no pigtails, she was in a slightly different costume and she didn’t do much. 

he would yell at the stand in ladybug towards the end of the fight to call her lucky charm, she would call it, he would cataclysm the akuma, and yell again for her to call her miraculous ladybug. 

of course at first this confused the city. did we get a new ladybug? is this the same ladybug? etc etc. 

alya later explained on her blog that’s chat still held ladybugs magical earrings and was just giving to to a stand in lady bug so he could fix the messed the victims made. which makes sense but i can’t help but feel like he doesn’t want to let someone feel like the new ladybug..

it was never the same ladybug for more than a week, for some reason he was constantly changing her out. and when the ladybugs would say anything to him, he’d just stare at them.. it was weird. i can’t help but feel bad for him, he lost his partner..

i quickly snap out of my thoughts when i realize how close the fight is to me, “ladybug” is yelling at the remaining civilians to move so we don’t get hurt. 

i abide and walk over to a near by bench.

i pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time. 

4:02pm

wow! i’d been stuck in my thoughts for that long? and this fight has been dragging on for quite a while.. 

i look over to see if chat noir is close to winning. he looks tired, he really hasn’t been the same he’s not playful anymore and i think it’s really starting to put paris down. 

i continue my walk home, feeling a blast of cool air as ladybugs rush around near me, i assume that means they’ve won. a smile is plastered on my face, i hate to say it but i think superhero’s are really cool.. 

continuing my walk home i put on some music and think about what i want to as snack.

i arrive at my front door and walk inside, my mother greets me with a warm smile a “hello!” and a freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. 

they’re burnt and crumbly but i appreciate it none the less. 

we talk about our days and i let her know i’ll be upstairs filling out the paperwork they gave us. 

i’m stuck doing homework until the late afternoon. i hear my mom from downstairs call out “avelaine dinner! we’re having homemade pizzas!” 

i put down the pens i was doodling with and hop down the stairs.

...

i lay awake, staring at the skylight in my rooms trying to get a glimpse of the stars. 

“i don’t want to go to school tomorrow” i say aloud to myself, running my hands through my hair and sitting back up. 

i need some fresh air.. 

i climb onto my dresser and up to my skylight, i open it and pull myself through. 

once on the roof i lay down once more and star gaze, daydreaming -i suppose it’d be night dreaming- of what life could be. if i had a boyfriend, if i got really good grades, if my dad would come home, if i was ladybug, endless possibilities of how different things could be flood my already clouded mind. 

i think of chat noirs sad eyes when he fights alone with the lady bug stand in.. 

i think of andre and the ice cream i never got..

i can feel myself drifting off to sleep, i really shouldn’t be sleeping on a roof but i don’t have the will to stop myself. 

the real world fades into nothing as i slip into the dream world. 

i feel a tap on my forehead and swat at whoever’s hand it is. 

wait a hand on my head? i’m on the roof? 

i open my eyes and sit up as quickly as a sleepy teenager can, once my eyes start to focus i see two green cat like eyes staring back at me. 

“uhm.. chat noir..?” i mumble out “am i in danger is there an akuma?” 


	2. goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat noir on your roof :O

“uhm.. chat noir..?” i mumble out “am i in danger is there an akuma?” 

chat noir sits down next to me and smiles “oh, no there isn’t, i just saw you laying on a roof and had to check if you were alive. you know superhero duty and what not” 

“yeah superhero duty...” i trailed off thinking about the fact that chat noir is on my roof with me... chat noir.. chat noir is on my roof with me?! oh god i feel heat rising to my face and i stand up, “uh chat noir.. wow i uh i’m so sorry to have disturbed your night!” i said frantically my hands starting to shake. chat got up with me and took a step toward me “hey it’s okay i was only patrolling there’s nothing going on anyway don’t worry about it.” he says nicely while extending a hand to my shoulder. i take a step back to avoid his touch and almost trip over my feet “well thank you for checking on me! i won’t keep you any longer so sorry for disturbing you” i stammer, shit why am i acting like this why am i so sweaty?

duh because chat noir is so close i can smell him anyone would get nervous right? chats eyes scan me up and down their open a little wider than before and he looks concerned.

“i uh i’m sorry not trying to freak you out i just.. you uh you caught me by surprise is all! and you know you’re like paris’s hero and everything and you and ladybug save us and stuff and you defeat villains and..” shit stop talking stop talking “and i just think it’s really cool to meet you and i uh i’m sorry i’m just really excited right now!” i say with my face now flushed with a tinge of pink.

chats confused expression shifts to one of amusement he plasters a playful smirk on his face. “oh it’s totally okay i understand id be flustered if i met me too, i’m pretty pawsome.” he says while flexing.

now i’m definitely a little out of it sleep deprivation will do that to you, so will meeting one of your heroes but even i’m not flustered enough for that to be a good pun. i burst out laughing “yes! very pawsome chat noir!” i say barely getting out my words.

“see she likes my puns” he grins saying that as if he was talking to someone i couldn’t see, his eyes look less happy now but the smile doesn’t falter from his face. i debate telling him i’m laughing at him not with him but i decide to just let him have this one. 

chats ear twitches and he looks around him for a second before turning back to me. “i should really get back to patrol now, goodnight pri- i ahem uh what was your name?” he says smoothly. “my name is avelaine..” i say with a smile. “okay then avelaine goodnight” he says before leaping to the next building over, i wave to him but he already had his back turned before i could say anything

...

i wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, i suppose i made it back to my room after that whole ordeal or at least sometime in the night.. 

i go through my whole morning routine again getting ready for another day of school.

it’s only the first week of school so im still moderately excited.

i walked down the stairs trying to remember what happened last night on the roof i know chat was there but why? ugh i wish i had been more awake for that conversation.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy just something to tide you over until i start the real version :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, im new to publishing on ao3(not reading tho lol.. just publishing) leave a comment let me know how i can improve! im not a professional and i’d love to hear your thoughts


End file.
